Silent Survivor
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After turning on Cody Rhodes, Imigie goes through some dramatic changes, which could potentially change her whole Women's Championship reign. Survivor Series is close, but Imigie refuses to slow down. Will she survive? (B-5)
1. Chapter 1

The irate refused to hold back. She didn't bow nor break. She opened up her eyes to see her rebirth. A lone wolf, a fighter, an anti-hero. She was all that, and no one could tell her different.

She carried a new attitude and a new form of momentum with her. It wasn't just a rebrand. It was a rebirth. She ignited her rebirth.

She was ready to show that she was not here for games. She was not going to go easy in the ring or they would think she hadn't changed. Reality was that she had changed, she is changed.

Her words were brutal, and her attacks were just as brutal, if not more brutal. She would let that be known. She would show it, not tell it, even though she knew she talked quite a bit about her journey. She was ready to show what she was made of, and no one would be ready for it.

This was it. She welcomed the first day of her new self. She opened up her eyes.


	2. Open Up Your Eyes

A black 2008 Ford F-150 pickup truck pulled in backstage. It was a fair thing to assume that the truck was the same one used by a certain champion yesterday at Hell in A Cell. The windows though were heavily tinted, so trying to see whose face it was proved to be difficult. Anyway, the driver parked then shut off the engine to the truck.

The driver's door opened as everyone held their breath to see who would jump out of the vehicle.

The driver in question took something out from the truck then revealed herself to be none other than the WWE Women's Champion, Imigie, at least her face was easy to recognize. She was dressed in similar attire like yesterday, only her pants and shirt were different. She wore black jean pants and her shirt was black but had different text on it, saying _I Am My Own Fight, I Am My Own Faith_. The first part of the text was in red, the comma was in orange, and the second part of the text was blue. The whole text looked to be in a bleeding cowboys font.

However, the most noticeable change to her was her hair. It was still wavy, but there was no sight of the raven-like color. It was instead, replaced with a red orange color. It would be a safe assumption to consider her a now remastered redhead.

The now redheaded superstar shut the door to the truck she had driven, locked it, then turned to head forward. The expression on her face showed that she was not here for nonsense nor excuses.

She held the women's title as close to her as possible and didn't speak. Her posture was straightened but relaxed. It was like watching a crazy metamorphosis ignite in this woman.

After walking about a mile down backstage, she turned to her left to head for the guerrilla. She knew she had to explain herself as to why she had done these actions to the man who used to be her mixed tag team partner, the man who she betrayed.

Much to her relief, no one had even attempted to stop her to try to talk to her, mostly because they saw her expression and were afraid to set her off. She wouldn't be set off by anyone trying to talk to her, but if she was stopped by anyone else, she would keep her words brief.

She knew it was just minutes before Raw but still, she wanted to be ready. She was anxious to explain herself, even though after her attack yesterday, she had been awfully quiet.

"Wait, Imigie, I thought I was the only redhead."

The woman in question turned behind her to see that it was the Total Divas cast member, Eva Marie. The two women were standing merely a foot apart from each other.

Even though Eva had made the mention that she thought she was the only redhead, Imigie quietly coughed to prevent herself from laughing at the older woman. Even though they were both now classified redheads, it wasn't hard to tell the difference. Eva's hair was as red as a red dry erase marker. Imigie's hair had some hints of orange, not the deep red like Eva's. However, the other woman wasn't going to leave from this guerrilla without at least a bit of an explanation.

"You got that Rhianna red going on," she replied in a calm tone that even surprised her. "Besides, there's a reason for this, but I'll explain that in the ring."

The older woman nodded then left the younger woman alone. If anyone saw the interaction, they were quietly sniggering that now, if there was a battle of the redheads, they knew who would take the win.

The music in the arena blared on, signaling that it was time for Raw. The crowd loudly cheered and were ready for what would be the first thing to happen.

The music in the arena stopped after a few more seconds, but the cheering crowd didn't stop until after another few seconds. There was still quiet muttering from the crowd, wondering who would come out, what would happen. However, they were in for an unexpected treat.

"For the first time you can open your eyes."

The crowd cheered louder than ever when they heard that familiar theme song. However, they were taken by surprise to see that the woman walking out no longer had her black hair but instead, had red orange hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the WWE Women's Champion, Imigie!"

Some audience members were even surprised to see that this was the same person, despite the hair color change. No one knew what seemed to spark this dramatic change in the current champion, but they hoped they would learn why.

The woman in question made her way down the ramp with her head held high. She showed that she was determined on the outside. On the inside though, she was fighting the urge to laugh over her conversation with the older redhead earlier.

The redheaded superstar of Searing Sorrow made her way in the ring then took the microphone from the referee who had reached out to give her it. She mouthed a _thank you_ then turned to the audience.

Her music stopped playing, but the crowd cheered for another ten seconds. She could tell that the audience was beyond enthusiastic to hear what she had to say, considering her attack against Cody, losing the Mixed Tag titles, and retaining the women's title.

"Imigie is awesome!" chanted the crowd.

The young woman in question couldn't hide back a smile and luckily for her, she knew the crowd was behind her the entire time. She couldn't and she refused to bash them. Now, she had to explain herself. She would explain the events of yesterday, and her makeover.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and explain myself," she said, her voice not losing its bold charm. "I'll go ahead and explain myself for what happened yesterday and the new hair color."

The crowd suddenly grew silent. They knew that every time this superstar spoke, they knew better to keep their mouths shut. She was their fan favorite female after all.

"First off, about Cody Rhodes," continued Imigie. "Cody Rhodes gave up before I could help him."

"He tapped out!" the crowd chanted.

The young woman nodded in agreement. She knew that they saw what happened, and she remembered watching exactly what happened right in front of her. She knew blaming herself wouldn't sit right with her. She knew that _he_ was the one to take at least majority of the blame.

"Exactly," she said at last. "He did tap out. Yeah, maybe if I have gotten in sooner, that would've made a hell of a difference. However, did he remain strong enough to hold on a bit longer?"

"Hell no!" answered the crowd, majority of them shaking their heads.

Imigie smiled because she liked where this was going. She already knew before walking in the arena, the fans would always have her back. Despite that, she didn't consider herself a full-fledged hero anymore.

"Indeed," she said. "You saw the whole thing, but if your head is a little clouded, then I'll be more than happy to do a recap. Cody was stuck in the Sharpshooter, and I had just finished my onslaught on Natalya and AJ. I saw him so I knew I had to help him out."

She looked down at the mat for a moment. The memory of the disagreements between her and Cody flared up in her mind. It hurt, but she refused to show it.

The crowd had cheered again, but it ran much shorter than before. They stopped when they saw their fan favorite hang her head down at the mat. It seemed like the entire audience held their breath before another word was said.

"Sure, we may have had disagreements prior to the match, but I made damn sure that I would never leave someone helpless," the redheaded superstar continued, looking up at the audience again. "I knew I had to help him from the Sharpshooter. I had a sledgehammer in hand with me, ready to make good use out of it. I had entered the ring and was about to strike when all of the sudden- "

She paused, swallowing hard to force back a lump that was threatening to build up in her throat. She didn't realize the memory had pained her much more than she thought. Despite that, she forced herself to remain composed before she spoke again.

"Tap, tap, tap," she said, motioning her hand to tap the air, though she was really imagining the mat being there under her hand.

After tapping the air three times, she held her title with the same hand, looking at the audience again. This time, there was no pain in her face. There was frustration, anger, and a foreign form of determination.

"Never did I think that would happen," she continued. "That caught me by surprise. In that moment, I knew that Cody Rhodes had been taking his insecurities and put them on me. I knew that I was done with that nonsense. I was done with him saying that my potential wasn't quite there. I had to take action."

She paused again, remembering her attack on her former mixed tag partner. A quiet laugh escaped her throat at the memory. She stopped laughing after a few seconds when she had something else to add to her speech.

"I also knew in that moment that Cody Rhodes was losing himself so badly that it led him to a place his ass totally didn't expect," she said. "Cody was trying to escape Damien Sandow and AJ Lee that he used me as the shield for him to hide behind."

"Cody is a coward!" chanted the crowd almost immediately.

Imigie almost couldn't hold back a laugh that was forming in her throat. She knew they were right.

"He was damn glad to get away with that, but I refused to tolerate it any longer," she said, her voice was turning hard. "Because of that, Cody deserved the beating that I gave him. I ignited a new fire within me, hence why I changed my hair color."

She gestured to her wavy red locks that framed her face. The more she looked at it, the more she was beginning to like it. The more she liked it, the more it ignited her new self, one that she had kept locked since she debuted on the main roster.

"The red hair though ain't the only change I've made to myself," she said, turning away from her hair and gazed up at the crowd. "The other change I made to myself has something to do with how I ended the beating I gave Cody."

The Faith Breaker. She was liking it more and more and delivering that move to Cody Rhodes added that extra satisfaction. She had never felt so pleased since delivering the move yesterday, now remembering it was making her even more pleased.

"You saw when I planted Cody Rhodes with the Faith Breaker," she said.

"He deserved it!" the crowd chanted.

The redheaded superstar smiled, pleased that the crowd agreed with her. She shifted her position before speaking again.

"That Faith Breaker I gave Cody Rhodes was the message that I evolved myself and moved on from his nonsense," she explained. "Searing Sorrow has evolved along with me, bringing a new fire. Consider me improved, if you will."

The crowd cheered loudly, becoming anxious about where this was leading. They didn't have to wait long though.

"Imigie is the one to start the fight and fire," said the redheaded superstar as she paced back and forth in the ring. "When that fire exploded, a new name came out. The fire exploded when I planted Cody Rhodes with the Faith Breaker. You can call me the new Imigie, you can call me Imigie, or you can call me whatever the hell you want. However, there is one word that describes me, that is now my rebirth."

The crowd shifted in their seats anxiously. Most of them leaned forward in their seats, keeping a close listen. No one dared to speak. Imigie stopped pacing, now stopped in the middle of the ring. It was deathly silent for almost ten seconds before Imigie spoke again.

"I am Faith."

Another round of silence followed for a few seconds, but the redheaded superstar assumed that maybe, they were trying to process what they heard.

Not long after, the cheers followed, louder than ever. Despite that, they were desperate for an explanation. What did this mean? Did Imigie really renamed herself as Faith? What would this mean for her title reign?

The WWE Women's Champion smiled at the crowd again. It seemed to her that they were onboard with this new change to her. However, she had more to add to this.

"Let me explain this a little better," she said. "Imigie is the one who built up this fire and fight. Faith was the one who exploded and ignited a new fire. When I attacked Cody Rhodes, I exploded the fire and ignited a new fire. I welcomed the first day of my rebrand, and I opened up my eyes when I imploded on Cody Rhodes. I not only rebranded myself, but I rebirthed myself. The woman you saw first walk in this business is the same woman you're seeing here holding this championship!"

She held up the WWE Women's Championship title as high up as she could. The crowd cheered at the still-crowned women's champion. They were beyond pleased to watch her standing in the ring and still be champion. However, they stopped cheering when they saw the woman in the ring had more to say.

"I built the fire as Imigie," she said. "I imploded that fire and ignited the new one as Faith. The Faith Breaker I delivered to Cody Rhodes was when I ignited that new fire. That was an evolution for I Stand and Fight and Searing Sorrow."

She paused as the crowd cheered again. At this moment though, a few audience members looked around them anxiously, as if they were waiting for someone else to show up.

"I started as Imigie, but I rebranded, rebirthed, and renamed myself as Faith," the champ continued. "But you know what? You can call me Imigie, you can call me Faith, you can call me whoever the hell you want, but you will call me Champ."

The crowd cheered loudly again, this time with much more raw passion. The WWE Women's Champion could tell the passion from the screams and cheers and smiled before she spoke yet again.

"However," she said, turning to the titantron. "If you have a problem with that, I suggest you walk your ass down here so we can discuss this, face to face."

She was met with silence. Everyone seemed to expect her to only wait a few seconds before an answer was made. However, she was a patient person and wasn't going to do anything reckless. She just nodded her head, gesturing to whoever to take their time. Much to her surprise, she didn't have to wait long.

"Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors."

Imigie, now renamed as Faith, looked on to the titantron with vivid interest. She knew who it was, and she was ready to give him some pointers about herself and what she did.

"Oooooh! I opened up my eyes to see who it is," she chuckled over the music.

**...**

**Hey guys! The title of this chapter was inspired by the song "Open Up Your Eyes" from Daughtry. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend that you do. It's a great song and it easily applies to our main character who has now rebranded and rebirthed herself.**

**I originally was gonna plan to have the hair color part of Imigie's big changes later in the story, but I was so excited about it that I decided to put it in this chapter.**

**Also, I've been re-reading this and honestly, the third person POV thing I planned for this story is looking a lot better than I thought. Hope you like it as well. I've done it with the several one shots I did before.**

**Starting from the next chapter of **_**Faith's Nightmare**_**, I will make it third person. Maybe a death out of the seven major characters (excluding parents) will happen soon, but we'll see. I've already laid out a list on who will die first to last as well as who will be the remaining survivors. I'm even considering a sequel for that.**

**Also, might consider a third Until Dawn fanfiction. Yes, it will have at least one OC but, hey, why not? **

**Also, I have more oneshot ideas swimming in my head, so it should be fun.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next!**


End file.
